Baloncesto
by Yeriss
Summary: A pesar de tener una apariencia de debilucho y ser insultado comúnmente como un "enano", él era el mejor jugador de baloncesto del equipo. Pero la llegada de un nuevo jugador le hará cambiar de parecer. "Las apariencias engañan, no lo olvides". Fic dedicado a "GIN - KIN 24" por su cumpleaños atrasado (perdóname ') Feliz cumpleaños! :D Y espero lo disfrutes mucho


_Hey! Un gusto, me llamo Yeriss y pues como podrán ver este es mi primer fic y… *lagolpean*_

_Suiny: Quieres dejar de mentir?! ¬¬*_

_Ok, ok :/ bueno, ahora enserio._

_Soy Yeriss, mas conocida por aquí como **"Dayerina"**, asi es, me he cambiado de cuenta por que la otra por alguna razon ya no se quiere abrir, cosa que me pone superduper triste :( pero ya veré como continuar mis demas fics de la antigua cuenta :P_

_Peroooo! Por el momento dejo este regalito atrasado (por supuesto xP) para…_

**_GIN – KIN 24! _**

_OWWWW YEEEAAAHHH! Por fin cumpliste tus 18! :D enserio que estoy muy feliz por que por fin los ayas cumplido TWT te aprecio muchomuchomuuuuuuuuucho! Y también te extraño demasiado :'3 _

_Espero te hallas pasado un dia muy lindo (atrasado :/ GOME!) Yo te hubiera regalado algo personal, pero no vivo en tu país, asi que me conformo con darte esto y… otra cosita, pero ese te lo daré asta el final :')_

_Disfruta este regalillo que te doy a ti, mi preciosisisisisisisisiiiiisima amiga, Gina :D_

_(También lector/a que me esta leyendo, disfrute esto :3)y me disculpo de ante mano por las faltas de ortografía ^^_

_SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO! :D_

**_( ( ( ( -*.*-*.*-Baloncesto-*.*-*.*- ) ) ) ) _**

A pesar de mi baja estatura, yo era el mejor jugador del equipo. Todos los de los demas equipos no me prestaban atención, por ser delgado y "enano", eso era lo que mas me cabreaba. "Enano", ese insulto es tan… bajo, dios como lo odio.

Recuerdo que cuando quise ingresar al quipo, el entrenador no me dejo. El muy hijo de puta me miro de arriba abajo y con solo eso no me acepto, sumadole que tenia diabetes y tenia que inyectarme insulina de vez en cuando.

Pero un dia me arme de valor y le mostré al entrenador que SI sabia jugar y podia ser el mejor.

Paso un año, en el cual gracias a mi, ganábamos cada partido que se nos presentaba, no es por presumir ni nada, solo que era la verdad. Era muy feliz, se sentía genial el que me cargaran cada vez que ganábamos cada partido y salir en la portada del periódico escolar. Todo iba tan bien…

Asta que llego ese pelinegro y quiso entrar al equipo.

-Disculpe- la primera vez que lo vi me pareció alguien… no apto para esto.

-Si? Que desea?- mi entrenador de baloncesto estoy seguro que penso lo mismo que yo en ese momento.

-Quiero entrar en el equipo- yo miraba la escena atentamente ¿Otro integrante? Pero ya estabamos completos. El entrenador no podia aceptarlo, mas bien NO DEBIA. Lo mire de arriba abajo, como mi entrenador lo hizo conmigo alguna vez. Lo analice, era pelinegro, delgado, alto, de piel algo morena y con un rostro neutra… no me parecía bueno en el baloncesto.

-Da 3 vueltas a la cancha- Que? Lo iba a poner a prueba? Que no solo con verlo le quedaba claro que no era bueno en esto? Valla entrenador, no creí que fuera tan idiota.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pocision para correr. Enserio lo iba a hacer? No debía gastar sus energías, de todos modos iba a ser rechazado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando note su mirada clavada en mí, me puse nervioso al notar una sonrisa en sus labios, dedicada a mí. Pase saliva de manera dificultosa y desvíe la mirada, nervioso.

El comienza a correr, juro que sentí mi boca tocar el piso al ver a que velocidad corría el hijo de puta, abro los ojos, perplejo ante lo que veia, dios. Es muy velos! Llevaba una vuelta en menos de un minuto, dos en un minuto con diez y tres con un minuto con cincuenta. Miro al entrenador y noto que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Wow… eso ha sido muy… impresionante- admitió el entrenador, yo fruncí levemente el ceño.

El pelinegro se quito el chullo de su cabeza, dejando ver todo su cabello negro y brilloso de limpio. Asintió con la cabeza, y su rostro neutra regreso.

No lograba notar si tenia sudor en su frente por el cansancio, pero parecía que no… Eso era imposible!

-Ahora- el entrenador me miro, yo abrí los ojos, deseando que no dijera lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Tendrás un partido con nuestro mejor jugador- Oh no -Kyle-.

Yo deseé en ese momento que la tierra me tragara y que no me dejara salir NUNCA! Jugar con ese pelinegro? Mas alto y fuerte que yo? Genial, ahora si que estoy jodido.

Solo apto por asentir, mire de reojo al pelinegro y note como el bastardo me sonrió. Fui a la cancha de baloncesto y el pelinegro me siguió, el entrenador solo se nos quedo viendo.

-Dos de tres- nos grito mientras caminábamos.

Me puse en medio de la cancha al igual que el, me pasaron un balón y comencé a botarlo un rato, suspire cansado.

-Tranquilo, no seré duro contigo- la voz del pelinegro me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Me crees alguien débil?- le pregunte molesto, el cabron sonrío aun mas.

-Claro que no- respondió poniéndose en pocision, yo hice lo mismo.

-Que gane el mejor- me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Yo bufe.

-Si, lo que digas- le dije desviando la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Comencé a botar la pelota, mi mirada fija enterrada en sus ojos grises y el pitido del silbato, marcaron el comienzo del partido.

Corrí hacia la cesta del pelinegro. Me trato de empujar, pero lo esquive, continué corriendo y enceste. El pelinegro solo me miraba, con una sonrisa.

-Buena- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro, yo lo mire y quite su mano de mi hombro. Me puse en posición denuevo. Al escuchar el pitido del silbato, denuevo, comencé a correr, esta vez el me la quito y fue hacia mi cesta.

-Oh, claro que no- murmure en voz baja y corrí en dirección a el, le logre quitar el balón y ahora corrí hacia su cesta, di un salto y enceste. Al caer y tomar el balón cerré los ojos y di un fuerte suspiro, hastiado y molesto. Me di la vuelta para poder verlo.

-Bueno, creo que no podré estar en el equipo…- dijo el pelinegro, yo lo mire relámete molesto ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo?

-No estas jugando- dije de repente, el solo me miro.

-Crees que no puedo contra ti?- le pregunte alzando la voz –Crees que no soy capas de jugar un juego de Baloncesto?! Eso crees?!-

El pelinegro solo se quedo callado

-Que por mi estatura y mi físico ya te parezca débil?!- le aventé el balón con fuerza –Esta vez quiero que juegues un partido enserio- lo fulmine con la mirada. Estaba arto de que me discriminaran, que no me tomaran enserio, que se burlaran de mi. No lo soportaba.

El me miro un poco mas serio y se puso en medio de la cancha al igual que yo. El pitido sonó y ahora el comenzó a correr, botando la pelota, yo lo seguí y se la logre quitar, corrí hacia su cesta, sabia que el no era tan lento ni tan idiota como para quedarse parado, y lo confirme cuando sentí su cuerpo rozando el mió, note que se habia quitado la sudadera y solo traía una playera blanca de manga corta, también se habia quitado su chullo, dejando al descubierto su cabello negro.

Sentí algo extraño, como un tipo de abrazo, sin serlo. Ya que tenia sus brazos a los costados de mi cintura, tratando de quitarme el balón, me sonroje un poco ante el pensamiento. Cuando sentí su mano quitándome el balón el se giro hacia mi cesta y comenzó a correr, sonreí internamente al verlo jugar enserio, corrí tras el. Decidido a robarle el balón.

Por suerte, aunque el fuera muy rápido para correr, yo lo era mas. Gracias a lo delgado y ligero que era, asi lo alcance y pase delante suya, quitándole el balón y regresándome ha su cesta, sentí como el corría detrás de mi y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Pero se borro completamente cuando sentí como mi cuerpo callo al suelo, y un peso extra encima de mi. El balón salio volando, me voltee, demasiado enojado por haberme tirado.

-Pero que te pasa?! Acaso estas loco?!- tenia el ceño totalmente fruncido, estaba cabreado, y mucho. Pero… por alguna razon…

-No, no lo estoy- su rostro me bajo… el enojo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mió, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su cabello caía hacia mi rostro, tenia sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías.

_"No debí de voltearme" _pensé rodando los ojos y disimulando mi sonrojo. Lo empuje un poco para que me dejara levantarme. Noto como el entrenador comienza a acercarse a nosotros.

-Bueno, ese ha sido un partido muy emocionante, juegas bien Joven… amm… no me as dicho tu nombre- dijo el entrenador mirando al pelinegro, yo hice lo mismo y me di cuenta de que yo tampoco le habia preguntado su nombre.

-Me llamo Craig Tucker- mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente, no lo podia creer ¿Craig? ¿Craig Tucker? El chico mas popular de toda la escuela? Ese Craig Tucker? Deseguro solo quiere entrar en el equipo para atraer chicas, es lo típico de los chicos populares. Bufe, si lo hubiera sabido antes, ni hubiera gastado mi tiempo en insistirle en que jugara enserio.

-Bueno Craig, supongo que nos aras de mucha utilidad en el equipo- QUE?! Enserio iba a meter a ese patán al equipo?! Bueno, debía de admitir que si, si juega bien. Pero ya en el partido seria totalmente diferente! Solo aria como que juega pero nos dejaría el juego a nosotros, mientras el se luce y parece ser el héroe del partido. Hijo de puta.

-Eso significa que estoy adentro?- pregunto "Craig", el entrenador asintió con la cabeza. Tucker me miro con una sonrisa, yo lo fulmine con la mirada, tenía mis brazos cruzados y desvié la mirada, ignorándolo. Asta me habia llegado a caer "Un poquito" bien. Que lastima…

-De todos modos te recomiendo que vengas hoy a las ocho de la noche para entrenar- el entrenador le dijo mirandolo, yo reí internamente, pobre idiota, tendra que cancelar quien sabe cuantas citas solo para venir a entrenar. Pobre, pobre Craig…

-Y para que Kyle te enseñe las reglas y trucos, pases etc…- QUE?!

-Pero entrenador! Por que yo?!- le pregunte desesperado. Yo no quería entrenar a ese idiota! No me prestaría atención! No aria nada y se la pasaría con el celular, chateando con una de sus quinientas novias! Joder, NO!

-Por que eres el mejor jugador del equipo, Kyle- dijo tranquilamente el entrenador.

-Pero, además para que meterlo? Si ya estamos completos?- no me rendiría, pensaría en alguna forma de cómo librarme de ese idiota.

-Kyle, nos falta un jugador, ¿Recuerdas? Thomas, se fue a vivir con sus padres ya que habían conseguido un mejor empleo, desde hace un mes que necesitamos un jugador, y ahora por fin encontramos uno- termino el entrenador diciéndome un poco triste, ya que Thomas también era un muy buen jugador, y un muy buen amigo aunque estuviera enfermo del tourete. Todos lo queríamos mucho, y cuando se fue, todos lloramos… Lo extraño, ya que si el estuviera aquí, no necesitaríamos a un jugador…

-… Esta bien…- dije resignado y bajando la mirada.

-Bien, entonces, sean puntuales y no lleguen tarde- el entrenador nos dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa. Yo lo mire extrañado.

-Entrenador… no me vaya a decir que nos dejara **solos**…- No porfavor, todo menos eso

-Si, hoy tengo un compromiso muy importante al que no tengo que faltar, asi que- puso una mano en mi hombro –te lo encargo, Kyle- me dijo con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a la salida. Dejándonos solos a Tucker y a mí.

-No llegues tarde- canturreo el muy maldito.

-…- preferí no decir nada y salir hacia los vestidores, yendo a cambiarme mi uniforme de baloncesto, dejándolo solo…

**_( ( ( ( -*.*-*.*-Después de clases…-*.*-*.*- ) ) ) ) _**

-Y eso pasó…-

-Ay Kyle, lo lamento tanto-

-Stan, no me cae muy bien ese tío, deseguro no me prestara atención y al que regañaran será a mi- suspiro

Stan me sobo la espalda de manera suave, reconfortándome. Al menos podia hablar con alguien sobre el tema de Tucker.

-Tranquilo, solo enséñale lo que sabes y si el hijo de puta no te presta atención, será su culpa- me dijo Stan mirándome con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí ante la idea. Era buena.

-Tienes razon, si el no me presta atención ¡Que se valla a la mierda! Yo no voy a estarlo esperando todo el tiempo que quiera- dije levantándome de la banca en donde estabamos sentados, lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Stan- le revolví su cabello y note una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Denada- me dijo y también se levanto. Mire mi reloj y note que faltaban tres horas para que fueran las ocho. Me despedí de Stan y me fui hacia mi casa, al llegar salude a mis padres y a mi hermano y me fui directamente al baño, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha.

Al salir, me puse solo una toalla en la cintura y me fui a mi habitación. Abrí mi closet y comencé a seleccionar ropa, en ese momento entro mi madre a mi cuarto.

-Hola hijo, vas a salir?- me pregunto mi madre notando que sacaba ropa y la aventaba en la cama para después analizarla.

-Si mama- le conteste mirándola

-A una cita?- me pregunto con una sonrisa algo picarona, yo abrí los ojos de manera perpleja ¿Cita? ¿Una cita con… Craig Tucker?

_"-Oh Craig! Siempre habia soñado con salir contigo a un lugar asi!- decia Kyle mientras era abrazado por Craig de una manera cariñosa y sobre protectora a la vez. Craig beso suavemente los rizos del pelirrojo, el cual se sonrojo ante el contacto, se separo un poco nervioso._

_-C-Craig… te gustaria comer algo- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la cesta de picnic, noto como Craig le enviaba una mirada un tanto lujuriosa._

_-Si… A ti- dijo el azabache para después abalanzarse a besar los labios de Kyle…"_

-Pero que…- mire a mi madre, que esperaba una respuesta mía, yo tartamudeé un poco nervioso.

-N-No! Claro que no! Solo voy a ir a entrenar al nuevo integrante del equipo, eso es todo…- dije tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Ah bueno, entonces avísame cuando salgas- dijo saliendo de mi habitación, yo solté un suspiro… pero después mi madre entro denuevo.

-Ah, venia para preguntarte cuando será el partido?- pregunto solo asomando su cabeza. Yo abrí los ojos, recordando que el partido era en tres días. Dios, entonces también por eso el entrenador acepto al idiota de Tucker! Ya que sin el, perderíamos por falta de jugadores, rayos por que no lo pensé antes. Ahora todo tiene sentido…

-Es en tres días, mama- le respondí pensativo, entonces mi madre salio de la habitación, yo me senté en la orilla de mi cama, pensando. El entrenador no acepto a Craig por que jugara bien o por que el fuera muy alto o por que tuviera una velocidad impresionante al correr… No, claro que no… Solo lo acepto por que necesitábamos al jodido integrante!

Si, eso debe ser… Y por alguna razon me molesta…

Eso es jugar sucio, ya que no toma en cuenta las cualidades de Tucker, claro, tampoco es como si estuviera defendiendo a ese pelinegro, Claro que no, pero es que solo lo usara… y después lo echara del equipo… Suspiro cansado, será mejor que hable con el entrenador antes de hacerme todas esas ideas.

Me levanto de la cama y tomo unos vaqueros oscuros que estaban arrumbados en la misma. Agarro una camisa a cuadros de color rojo con blanco, unos boxers, unas calcetas y unos CONVERSE de color negro. Me vestí para después tomar una mochila y meter dos botellas de agua, hago un gesto al verlas.

-No va a ser para el, si se me acaba una me tomo la otra- susurre borrándome esa idea de darle una de las botellas de agua a Tucker.

Salí de mi casa a las siete y media, el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a las siete cincuenta y obviamente, ver que Craig no esta. Rió ante mi pensamiento, parece que solo iré a esperarlo a que llegue una media hora mas tarde y después verlo en su celular, chateando con sus "amiguitas". Ami me daba igual, solo iba para enseñarle lo que sabia y para después largarme a casa.

Pero para mi gran sorpresa. El estaba ahí, sentado en las bancas, fumando, esperándome…

-Vaya, asta que llegaste- dijo parándose y yendo hacia mí, yo lo mire algo extrañado.

-Cuanto llevas aquí?- le pregunte, mis cálculos de llegar tarde eran erróneos. Me sorprende, pero no me desagrada.

-Masomenos unos quince minutos- dijo quedando enfrente de mi, como notaba que yo no decia nada, solamente me sonrió. Pero claro que no con solo llegar temprano se iba a ganar mi confianza, oh claro que no. Le sonrió, pero no de la misma forma, si no de una manera siniestra y algo sospechosa.

-Bueno- camine hacia las bancas y puse mi mochila ahí –primeramente tenemos que calentar- le dije mirandolo

-Cosa que no incluye cigarros, Tucker- le dije posando mis manos en mi cadera, fulminándolo con la mirada.

De seguro se opondrá y no querrá dejar de fumar hasta acabarse toda la cajetilla, testarudo.

Pero lo que hizo, me sorprendió en exceso.

El se quito el cigarro de la boca, dándole una ultima calada para después salir por donde yo habia entrado, y tiro el cigarro, pisándolo con un pie. Después entro por la misma puerta y fue hacia donde estaba yo. ¿Me habia obedecido? ¿Craig Tucker, me habia obedecido?

-Ya- dijo simplemente, mirándome. Entonces yo lo mire, confundido. El, en cambio, me sonrió de alguna manera que para mi se me hizo… tierna.

-Bien- dije caminando hacia la cancha, entonces empezamos a trotar, dimos unas cinco vueltas y después comenzamos a correr, dimos tres vueltas. Mire a Tucker, no parecía cansado, y yo tampoco lo estaba. Ya que los entrenamientos que nos daba el entrenador eran muy duros y agotadores. Pero lo que se me hace bastante extraño, es que Tucker no diga algo ante lo que digo yo, o que no se oponga ante una "orden" que yo le de, es muy raro…

Comenzamos a jugar un pequeño partido de doce minutos, en el cual, aparte de jugar contra el, le decia como podia esquivarme, o robarme la pelota. También jugamos denuevo, pero esta vez le aconsejaba de cómo dar pases o dar un salto alto para poder encestar.

Después nos fuimos a sentar en las bancas, estabamos agotados, teníamos la respiración muy agitada, nuestros corazones nos latían a gran velocidad y escurría sudor de nuestras frentes. Yo me habia cambiado la camisa a una simple playera de manga corta, asi no me estaría asfixiando por el calor. Y Tucker se habia quitado su típica sudadera y su chullo también y solo tenia una playera igual de manga corta. Noto como yo sacaba una botella de agua mineral de mi mochila, se me quedo mirando cuando la abrí y comencé a tomar de ella. Sabia lo que me iba a decir, y esta vez yo no seria tan amargado.

-¿Me puedes dar un poco?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, yo tomaba mi agua con los ojos cerrados y al terminar solo lo mire.

-Claro que no- le dije, el bajo un poco la mirada y después miro la cancha, yo sonreí ligeramente y saque la otra botella de agua.

-Mejor toma de esta- le dije extendiendo la botella asta quedar enfrente de el. Entonces Tucker me miro y después a la botella, me regalo una sonrisa y tomo la botella de agua, yo sonreí mas ante esa sonrisa…

Tal vez me habia equivocado ante su personalidad, ya que en realidad, el es una persona realmente pacifica y un muy buen jugador en el baloncesto. Entrecierro mis ojos y me pierdo en su rostro, no es feo, en lo absoluto. El es muy guapo y… lindo, a veces…

-Por que decidiste entrar al equipo?- le pregunte de repente, desde la primera vez que lo habia visto esta pregunta me rondo por la cabeza. Tucker me miro levantando una ceja.

-Por que lo preguntas?- me pregunto, yo solo me quede mirando un momento el suelo, pensando.

-Pues… no cualquier persona quiere entrar al equipo de baloncesto…- le dije mirandolo a los ojos, el desvió la mirada hacia el techo y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-… Enserio quieres saberlo?- me pregunto dudoso, yo me extrañe ante la pregunta.

-Si… si quiero- le dije serio. Craig miro al suelo, note como frunció levemente el ceño para después mirarme.

-Yo entre al equipo…- se veia algo nervioso, yo solo me le quedaba viendo, esperando su respuesta.

-Por que… estabas tu- termino diciéndome en un susurro, yo abrí los ojos, un poco sorprendido ¿Craig Tucker, el chico mas popular de la preparatoria de South Park, entro al equipo de baloncesto, por mi? Enserio? N-no podia creerlo.

Me quede en silencio, analizando una y otra vez lo que me habia dicho, no podia terminar de sorprenderme cada vez que esa respuesta resonaba en mi cabeza…

-Sabía que no debía decírtelo…- dijo parándose de la banca, tomando sus cosas y yendo hacia la salida, yo también me levante de la banca y lo alcancé. Lo tome del brazo y lo obligue a mirarme.

-Espera- le dije, el me miro –Por qué… por mi?- le pregunte, el soltó un suspiro.

-Es que… yo siento una gran admiración hacia ti, y cuando me entere de que necesitaban un jugador, pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad…- yo lo escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Y además- note como se acerco a mi rostro de manera rápida y… Me beso…

-Tú me gustas Kyle…- dijo ahora saliendo de la cancha de baloncesto, dejándome pensativo, sonrojado… y confundido…

**_ ( '( '( '(Lol, esta muy largo )' )' )' ) _**

**_Ammm todo empezo como un One-shot y termino siendo un Long-fic ._. O Two-shot, no lo sé, Lol._**

**_Ehhh pues solo espero les aya gustado la idea! :D y también a TI! Mi Gina .W. Y el otro regalo es este! ^^_**

**_ nomytsuquibluby . deviantart art / Crayle - in - chibi - i -think -HAPPY - BIRTHDAY -GINA - 386246282 (Quita los espacios :3)  
_**

**_Por ahi tambien te enviare un inbox ^^ asi que recuerda que ya no soy Dayerina, soy Yeriss (T-T Adiós Dayerina, te extrañaremos! ;O;), pero buano. Denuevo, TE QUIERO MUSHO! -incerte corazón gay aqui x3-  
_**

**_Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^!_**

**_Arrivederci! _**


End file.
